1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a door opening/closing device for locking and unlocking of a door by using a locking hook mounted on an inner surface of the door and a locking lever swingably connected to a movable iron core side of a solenoid mounted in a device housing when the door is mounted on the device housing of an electronic device and the like so as to be opened and closed.
2. Related Art
In general, the door opening/closing device is employed for various electronic devices including a printer, a copier and the like. Particularly, in order to ensure safety to the electronic devices and safety for humans, the door opening/closing device is configured to lock and close the door mounted on the device housing so as to be opened and closed, release locking to the door when a user or service man needs to open the door, and maintain the locking to the door when the user or service man does not have to open the door.
As an example of this type of the door opening/closing device, an opening/closing mechanism using a solenoid is known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-85878, for example as Patent Literature 1).
In the opening/closing mechanism disclosed in Patent Literature 1, on an insertion port of a front case provided in an information writing device, a cover is provided rotatably in a vertical direction so as to cover the insertion port and also, the cover is urged to an open position by an action of a torsion spring.
Moreover, a locking hook is integrally mounted on an inner surface of the cover.
Moreover, on an inner surface side of the cover, a solenoid is provided along a vertical direction. A coil spring is fitted in a plunger (movable iron core) of this solenoid, and a lock lever is connected to a tip end portion of the plunger in front of this coil spring along a horizontal direction substantially orthogonal to this plunger.
The aforementioned lock lever has its intermediate portion in a longitudinal direction pivotally supported swingably by a projecting shaft, and the plunger of the solenoid is connected through a pin to one end portion side of the lock lever through the projecting shaft. Moreover, a locking claw formed on the other end portion side of the lock lever through the projecting shaft is capable of being engaged with the locking hook provided on the inner surface of the cover.
Then, when the cover is at a closed position, the locking hook provided on the inner surface of the cover and the locking claw of the lock lever are engaged with each other to lock the cover. At this time, a self-weight of the plunger of the solenoid and an urging force of the coil spring maintain a locked state to the cover.
On the other hand, when the cover is to be opened, by electrifying the solenoid, the plunger of the solenoid is electromagnetically attracted against the urging force of the coil spring. Thus, the locking claw of the lock lever is separated away from the locking hook provided on the inner surface of the cover, and the cover is configured to be automatically opened by the urging force of the torsion spring.